Modern brassieres (hereinafter referred to as “bra cups”) designed to accommodate the needs for comfort during wear, as well as the needs for support. Thus, these bra cups attempted to provide flexibility, freedom of movement, stretchability, and breast support in marketing. To provide these features, bra cups have been made out of flexible staple fiber or nonwoven fabric. These bra cups did not have enough stiffness to meet visual demand. The assembly of these bra cups was manufactured into final one-piece products, and often made of uniform material. However, bra cups with uniform materials did not meet purchasers' needs. Although they could comply with the needs for flexibility, manufactures for producing these bra cups often omitted the needs for visual appeal. The visual demand is also an important consideration in the production of a bra cup, and is the most important aspect in the purchasing decision made by a potential purchaser. Based on the market view this is the biggest difference on products. Besides, if the bra cups are made of only stiff material, the flexibility and comfort are not sufficient to users. While early bra cups have become more delicate, they may not have provided the complex function of comfort, flexibility, bra cup support and visual demand that are desired for the purchaser's needs.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved bra cup structure capable of providing complex function of comfort, flexibility, support and visual appeal. The invention will provide an improved bra cup which doesn't deform when pulled and dragged, and which has maximum comfort, flexibility, bra cup support, and visual appeal.